Drax the Destroyer and Rocket Raccoon: Bad Medicine
by Leenden
Summary: My wife went through a heavy Drax/Rocket phase. Even though I'm not a huge fan of the pairing, she kinda made a believer out of me. So as a gift I wrote this 5 chapter story for her. She liked it so much that she wanted me to share it with everyone. I'm uploading the whole story in one lump sum so you don't have to wait. It's an actual story mission with a start and finish. I'm


Rocket and Drax:

Bad Medicine

By Jeremy McLaughlin

Chapter I

Little Lion Man

The photon blasts exploded all around them. The blasts were getting closer and closer. Rocket did what he could to maneuver the small courier shuttle out of the way. If only he would have known that they were going to be engaged in a dog fight, he would have gotten a ship with a little more fire power. In truth it was Rocket's own fault for taking the short cut through Kree designated space. Anyone, who was anyone knew that violating the Kree space treaty was in for a violent reaction. And everyone also knew, that the Kree were really good at violence reactions.

"D'ast those Kree and their hot tempers." Rocket yelled, up on his feet in the chair so he could see over the dashboard console.

Drax cocked his head and looked at his furry friend next to him. "Perhaps you should not have shown them the bad finger."

"Maybe, but what was I suppose to do, they were flying like a, old lady!" Rocket growled as he rolled the courier shuttle, dodging some heavy blaster fire.

Drax watched as the sealed ice chest slipped form his fingers, hitting the ceiling, then the wall, before coming to rest at his feet. Inside the chest were several vials of a very important antibiotic. It's purpose was to combat a severe illness outbreak on the Planet of Xarth Three. Rocket and Drax had been commissioned by Nova Prime herself to transport them safely. Drax picked the chest up and set it back into his lap. His icy blue eyes glaring at Rocket, shooting icy daggers into the side of his head.

"Will you be more careful, you are going to break the cargo." Drax voice boomed through the cockpit.

Rocket snatched around and glared back. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to dodge and roll out of the line of blaster fire that winded up saving your giant ass."

"As much as I am concerned about my ass, and rest of my body parts. I also care for the sick people of Xarth Three that desperately need this medicine." Drax reasoned through gritted teeth.

"Okay smart guy, you think you can do better. Go ahead, fly us out of danger." Rocket grumbled as he let go of the control sticks and sat back on his seat.

Drax's mouth hung open as he fought to get out of his restraints. "Rocket, if you are hoping to amuse me, this is not the way. Death has only been amusing when it involved other people, not myself."

"Apologize then." Rocket sneered as the shuttle rumbled hard, the shields absorbed the damage from behind.

Drax looked out the window and then down at the ice chest in his lap. "I am..."

"What, I can't hear you?!" Rocket cupped his ear as if he couldn't hear what Drax was about to say.

A ripper dart tore through the back hatch and bounced around in the small compartment. Rocket covered his head and made himself as small as he could. Drax on the other hand dodged and ducked finally taking the hot piece of metal to the shoulder feeling bounce through the other side. The dart was so hot that it cauterized the wound behind it. All Drax could remember is that the dart had hurt a great deal going in, but Drax hadn't scream, hadn't grunted, he hadn't even moved from where he was sitting. He just sat there glaring in Rocket's direction. His eyebrows bent sharply and the corners of his mouth down turned.

Rocket uncovered himself and looked at Drax with an odd look on his face. An uncomfortable chuckled left Rocket's lips as he gripped the flight sticks again and went back to ducking and dodge enemy fire. Unfortunately it was too late. The ripper dart had torn a small hole in the hatch at the back of the shuttle. Oxygen was escaping at a rapid rate, and the loss of pressure was mounting. It also didn't help matters that the courier shuttles didn't carry a backup supply of oxygen, so they were severely limited on what they had left on board.

"I hope you are pleased with yourself vermin. Now we are going to die along with millions of people of planet Xarth Three." Drax growled through his tight lips.

Rocket jerked the stick hard, but the shuttle was barely able to respond. "It's all your fault big'un."

"My fault, how so? Because I urged caution!" Rage filled Drax mind as he tried to get out of his seat, but the restraints held firm.

"No, because you're being a whiny back seat driver, that's why. You should just sit there and look pretty." Rocket yelled, his own blood starting to boil.

The air was cut by a high pitched beeping coming from the console. "What is that noise?" Drax craned his thick neck to get a closer look at what was making the noise.

"There you go again, nagging me. I'll tell you what! If you want to nag me. We should get married, have a few kids, and be fucking at least 2.5 times a week, before I'll let you nag me. Do you understand me?" Rocket was up on his feet again more out of anger than trying to control the ship.

"Your thought process is not only nauseating and immature, it is also borrowed!" Drax yelled back, the veins in his necks pulsing.

"Borrowed?! Yeah right, by who?" Rocket tried to shift the ship as hard as he could, but no matter what he did it just wouldn't respond.

Drax leaned as far as he could towards Rocket, his voice was a low rumble. "I heard Tony Stark say the same thing to you less then a week ago. Vermin, get new material for I grow tried of the old."

"Flark you, Flark you and the shuttle you flown in on." Rocket sighed softly, not wanting to even look at Drax.

The back hatch ruptured and opened into space, the shuttle started dropping towards a nearby planet. Drax hugged the ice chest to his stomach and tried to conserve what oxygen he had left. Rocket reached under his seat and pulled out a pair of respirator masks. One of them was broken, pierced by the ripper dart from earlier.

"D'ast!" Rocket said under his breath as he pulled the pin to prep the other mask.

Rocket looked over to Drax, who was hugging the chest tightly with his eyes close. "Drax, put this mask on."

Drax turned his head and looked at the raccoonoid and yelled back. "What about you?"

The Kree ship broke off pursuit for fear of burning up in the atmosphere as the small courier craft was about to do at full speed. The metal was starting glow hot. Even with Rocket's ruined sinuses he could smell that acrid smell of burning metal.

Rocket thought for a long moment, he knew that Drax wouldn't take the mask willingly, he was going to have to lie. "I got one right here." Rocket covered the hole in the side of the tank with his hand.

"Very good, I do not want to continue this mission with out you my friend!" Drax grabbed the tank and fastened it to his face, the moments of their earlier arguments had all but vanish.

Rocket covered his face with the useless mask and held his breath to conserve what oxygent he had. He would only have to do it for a few moments longer. Once they were closer to the ground, he should be able to breath again. They punched through the cloud layer roughly. The front window of the courier craft shattered inward, filling the cabin with icy cold wind. The force pushed Rocket hard against the back of his seat and threatened to squash him. It ripped the mask from his face, the oxygen canister hammering his forehead on the way by. Hot blood trickled out and back along his wind swept face. The great green forest of Planet Berburknock was rushing up to meet them.

"Coming in too fast!" Rocket tried to say, but the wind pulled his breath out of his lungs.

A great big shadow rolled over him, thrusting the hard ice chest against him. When Rocket opened his eyes he could see Drax. It took him a long moment to understand what the big man was doing. Drax hugged Rocket's seat tightly, locking his fingers at the back of it. Trees were slapping and scraping the outside of the shuttle, making it almost impossible to hear.

"Drax, what are you doing?" Rocket shifted the ice chest off of him so he could see the large man face.

Drax grunted and strained. "I am trying to protect you. If I get hurt, I heal very fast. All I ask is that if I am unconscious, do not draw genitals on my face with a permanent writing device. It was not amusing when Quill did it to me."

At first Rocket thought he hadn't heard Drax correctly and when he was getting ready to ask what he had said. Drax smiled a wide toothy grin and then came the impact. The hard rumbling of the shuttle's floor grinding and scraping the forest floor. Rocket clenched his jaw expecting to hammer into a tree at any moment. Fear for him, fear for Drax washing through him. The tree never came, instead they were air born once again. Rocket could swear he heard the sound of water, but it was hard to tell over all the other noise.

The splash down into the shallow river was only a bit softer than when they hit the ground. The good thing was that they had finally come to a stop. Rocket waited for a moment trying to compose himself. It had been a very close call, would have been closer if Drax hadn't been there to protect him. Once he was sure he was alright, he reached up his hand to feel under Drax's nose. Warm air rushed over his finger pads. _Still alive,_ Rocket thought and then smiled. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Drax had big brass balls.

"Hey buddy, Drax!" Rocket lightly slapped the side of his friends face. "HEY!"

Drax snatched away with a quick breath staring eye to eye with Rocket. "Are we?"

"Alive?" Rocket shrugged and cocked his head.

"Yes?" Drax unhooked his hands at the back of the seat and stood up, grimacing a little, his legs had cramped up on impact.

"I think so, I hope so. If this is the After, then we got screwed big'un." Rocket undid his straps and climbed up onto the console of the shuttle craft.

"I have to agree with you." Drax picked up the ice chest and put the strap over his shoulder for safe keeping

Drax watched the raccoonoid thoughtfully as he tinkered with the ships computer console. He used his long claws to unscrew multiple small plastic coverings to gain access to the wire guts of the ship. He was humming softly to himself as he went about his task. Rocket often times hummed to himself, it helped him keep his mind clear and focused so he could work. His small fingers were impossibly fast as the skinned wire coatings off and twisted the copper wire pieces together. Rocket reached into the radio console face and pulled a sleek black box out from within the console.

Rocket turned and handed the black box to Drax. "Hold that for me a second big'un."

Drax held out one of his hand very stiffly while Rocket set the box down upon it. "What is that?"

"This little box records everything that we say and everything the ship does while it's in motion. They use it for crash reports and stuff." Rocket smirked playfully.

"I see why you would want to take it. Nova Corps will want to see this, so they can make an accurate report about why we crashed. It is good that we recovered it." Drax looked down at the tiny box in his hands.

"No...What?! Flark that." Rocket grabbed the box and snapped the back off of it, before pulling out a glowing energy cell. "I just needed it, for its backup battery supply."

In a whimsical manner he picked the small box up and tossed it nonchalantly over his shoulder into the water that was filling up the floor of the ship. Then he went right back to humming and tinkering. Drax rubbed his forehead slowly. _Sometimes it is hard to understand this vermin. _He thought, before being sucked back into what Rocket was doing. For a single moment Drax was starting to feel useless in this situation. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous by the small creature's tiny hands working through the electronics.

"And done!" Rocket set the small device in his lap and pushed a metal strip that acted like a button. "Sending a distress call to any Nova Corps ships in the area. I'm activating a rescue beckon. If anyone gets this message, we need a rescue asap."

"Excellent then we just sit here and wait for rescue?" Drax couldn't help but smile, they may still have time to deliver the antibiotics before too many more people died on Xarth Three.

"Afraid not, bigunbad. This device will repeat that message every half hour or so until someone gets it. So it could be a few days before we're rescued." Rocket hopped down from the console into the cold water below, feeling it rush over his feet.

"That is troublesome, what should we do now then?" Drax pursed his lips, his hope slipping a little.

Rocket gripped the arm of his chair for balance against the water. "Okay we should gather up some gear before we go, our priority list should be. Weapons, food, first aid, and ammo in that order."

Rocket took a few steps and he felt his blood rushed to his head. There was a sharp pain in his forehead. The room started spinning and he fell down to one knee. A pit opening in his stomach threatening to make him throw up. Apparently he had done too much moving around and the wound in his head was acting up. Drax rushed to his friend's side kneeling down.

"Are you alright?" Drax asked rubbing Rocket's back trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, I just took a knock to the head. Once we get somewhere a little more secure, I'll have you to take a look at it. For now, I don't think those Kree bastards have given up trying to find us. We take a quick look around for supplies and get the hell outta here." Rocket took a few steps towards the gaping hole in the back of the ship, the water was rising up to his waist.

"Again I agree with you, as glorious as it would be to wreak bloody vengeance upon their head, we are ill equipped to do so at the present." Drax took a step sloshing the water up into Rocket's face.

Rocket gasped and stopped dead in his tracks, starting to tremble, more for fear of the water than the cold. "Careful idiot!" His voice was heightened.

Drax cocked his head and looked at his small soaked friend, before kneeling down to pluck him from the water and set him atop his shoulder. "There you go my friend, I am sorry getting you wet."

"It's fine, I was actually already wet." Rocket had to duck against Drax shoulder for fear of being smashed against the ceiling.

"Then sorry for making you wetter." Drax cocked his head away from Rocket's dripping form. "I hate to inform you, that if you are going to cuddle with me, then I will be forced to put you back down."

"I'm not cuddlin' damn it, you're just too tall for the compartment." Rocket grumbled and gripped his friend's shoulder, his face hot with a blush. "Shut up and help me look for something, anything."

Rocket and Drax searched the small compartment. It didn't take them long to realize that there was nothing left inside. When the hatch had blown out, all emergency items; food, first aid, water bottles, had gone with it. Even Rocket and Drax's personal bags had been lost. Rocket felt a rage swelling in his head causing his wound to throb. He hammered his fist hard against Drax shoulder. Drax flinched, but more out of surprise than pain.

"This sucks. No food, no guns, not even a pair of dry underwear for my wet ass. Let's get the flark out of here." Rocket sounded as if he'd been defeated.

Drax walked the length of the small compartment and out into the forest. The planet was beautiful, there were trees as far as the eye could see. Green was everywhere around them. A waterfall to their back sending out a cooling spray into the air. The smell of nature at it's finest, even the water rushing by in the river sounded wild and untamed. The was a cliff that lay in front of them so that all they could see were the tops of more trees. Any outdoors man would give up their right nut for a chance to live in or near a place like this. Which is why Rocket hated it. Being outdoors to him, was akin to being tortured in some laboratory. Give him a ship and the darkness of space and he was a happy raccoonoid.

Drax felt comfortable in a place like this, his warrior spirit telling him that this is the type of place that could test his meddle. Secretly in his mind he wished for a challenge to present itself right this very moment. When Drax looked around he could see that the ship was part of the way beached on the bank of the river, the tail end still very much in the water. Rocket saw it too and they both looked at each other.

"Groot would want to push that thing out of the water, isn't that lame?" Rocket said snidely still perched on Drax's shoulder.

"It is a danger to the environment. I will take care of it." Drax pulled Rocket from his shoulder and set him down on a large boulder beside the river, along with the ice chest.

Drax moved to the back of the shuttle and put his shoulder square into it, giving it a heavy push. It budged little by little and with each inch he gained, it got easier and easier to push. Rocket stared on marveling at the big man's shear power. A jealous pang hit him hard in the gut, he was so small and helpless against anything that came along. It didn't seem very fare that he would have been created to be so damned diminutive. With the shuttle safely out of the river. Drax paced back to his friend. In a fluid motion, he picked up the ice chest and put it back over his shoulder.

"Now what do you suppose we do?" He asked breathing slightly heavier.

"Finding shelter would be a good idea, with the cliffs right behind us I reckon we could find an empty cave or something. If you don't mind climbing, there may even be one higher up the cliff walls." Rocket gestured into the woods the opposite way from where the shuttle sat.

"I agree, a cave would be a good place to make our shelter. Easily defensible if anyone were to attack us." Drax smiled as if he were anticipating a battle at any moment.

Rocket snickered to himself. "Easy there tiger, save it for when the Kree arrive."

Without another word, Drax scooped Rocket up giving him a boost so that he could scurry to the man's broad shoulder. Rocket patted the side of Drax's head appreciatively and pointed off into the woods, as if he were ordering a dog to seek something out. Drax didn't seem to mind, in fact it made him feel useful.

Chapter II

Hard For Me to Say I'm Sorry

The search for shelter hadn't taken them that terribly long, less then a hour in fact. After they had left the river they managed to walk along the cliff wall with little difficulty. If it hadn't been for Drax having to stop to use the bathroom, they would have missed the small cave all together. It sat not more than thirty feet above them in the cliff wall. Rocket knew that the climbing up and down was going to be an issue, so he started to work gathering vines from the trees around the cave. Drax had offered to go back to the river to see about catching some fish for dinner. Rocket had managed to fashion his large friend a spear, with the thanks mostly falling on Drax's forethought, for actually strapping his knives onto his person, instead of putting them in his knapsack.

Rocket was fairly impressed with what he had been able to accomplish in such a short amount of time. The vine ladder wasn't an ideal mode of traveling up and down from the cave, but it was better than climbing the rocks wall itself. Rocket wrapped the left over vines, that he hadn't woven to make the rungs, around a giant stalagmite. His small hands made multiple precision knots to ensure that the ladder wouldn't break or fall. Then he rushed to the mouth of the cave and threw the ladder down watching it roll out.

"Ha, even Groot could use that to climb up here if he needed too." Rocket wiped his nose on the back of his arm.

Rocket was starting to wonder what time it was. It was impossible to tell the sun's position with the thick blanket of clouds in the sky. Rocket took a deep breath and studied the gray skies. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that it was going to rain, he could even smell it in the air. Time was growing short if they wanted to have dry firewood. Quickly Rocket scampered down the ladder, his body motions resembling that of his "ancestors". When he hit the ground he started straight outward away from the cave. Making it easier to find his way back.

On his way to find fire wood, Rocket had managed to find some edible mushrooms and herbs. It wouldn't be much, but if Drax had any luck catching fish, the mushrooms would be an acceptable side dish. It had been remarkably easy to find dried sticks to use for tinder. So easy in fact that it only took ten minutes.

Once Rocket was happy with the size of the pile he had been able to gather, he tied it all together with two vines and fashioned straps out of them so he could lug them on his back. Rocket knelt down and slipped the tight vines over his shoulders and hefted the heavy burden, and it was heavy at that. The first time he stood with the weight on his back, it pulled him down onto the pile of sticks as if he were a turtle.

"D'ast and Flark." Rocket grunted and got back to his feet again, before trying once more.

This time it have been much more successful, but the bundle was still terribly heavy. Rocket could feel the muscles in his shoulders and back burning, his spine creaked. There was no time to waste, if wanted to get those stick back to the cave he had to move now.

The walk had been slow and grueling and the pain was only getting worse. _How the flark far did I walk into these gods forsaken woods_, Rocket's mind screamed at him. Every step he took was just working him more and more into a tizzy. Just as he thought his back was going to give out, he saw Drax walking away from the river and towards the cave. It was hard to tell it he managed to catch any fish from the angle he was walking.

Finally Rocket managed to round the last tree. He could see Drax climbing down from the cave like he had a mission in mind. Once he reached the ground, he pivoted his large framed around and stopped suddenly upon seeing Rocket walking out of the trees with sticks on his back. Drax thought that the diminutive raccoonoid walking out of the trees might be an over exaggeration, by how slowly the pint sized woodsman was moving. Rocket stumbled on a root that was jetting out of the ground, but he managed to catch himself before he fell flat.

Rocket looked up, his deep brown eyes meeting Drax's icy blue eyes. "No, no, I got it, just stand there looking pretty alright?" Rocket grumbled, as he kept dragging himself along.

Finally he made it to the foot of the cliff and dropped his bundle to the ground. A tingly cold heat rushed from his toes to his ear tips, so hard it made him tremble. It had been a long time since he'd had a work out like that. Sweat was beading up under his fur, it was a disgusting feeling. Drax walked over to him clapping slowly.

"I am very proud of you my friend." His big smile and happy tone, made Rocket feel as if he were being mocked.

"Why the flark didn't you help me? I was dying over there." Rocket crossed his arms flinching at his sore muscles.

"I do not understand. You said you got it and told me to stand here being pretty. I followed your orders to the letter." Drax responded defensively.

"Oh...ooh...Hiding behind your literary handicap. One of these days." Rocket could feel a white heat forming in the back of his head.

Drax ignored the idle threat and looked at the bundle of sticks. "That will not be enough wood to last us through the night. It might not even be enough to cook all the fish I caught."

That was the last straw that Rocket had been waiting for. Every muscle in his body flexed, his breathing became erratic. His heart was pounding in his chest. It felt as if something ruptured inside of him, his body exploding into a fireball. Rocket's vision went black and he couldn't remember what happened after that.

Night had fallen casting the forest into a world of tall black shadows. The rain was falling impossibly hard outside. It was hitting the leaves and the grass, filling the air with a strangely beautiful music. A small breeze pushing past the mouth of the cave filling it with a soft fresh scent. The cave was full of a warm orange glow from the dancing firelight. The breeze causing the two shadows on the wall to ripple.

Drax sat by himself next to the fire, trying to warm up. There was still a chill running through him. Thankfully his undergarments were dried at last. His pants however hung uselessly next to a tiny jumpsuit, on a vine that Rocket had fashioned into a clothing line. What had happened between them had been a mystery to the little raccoonoid, all he remember was losing his temper. Which as Drax said, was putting it mildly. Rocket had openly attacked him in a furious flurry. Rocket may not be the largest or the strongest martial master, but what he lacked in size, he made up for in speed, and claws, and teeth. _But mostly the claws and teeth_, Drax mused while he was cleaning the blood from the million claw and teeth marks all over his body and pants, in the river. In truth though Drax was proud of the spunk and spirit his little companion had shown on an opponent much larger than him, though he would never tell Rocket that.

Rocket felt the cold gaze of Drax on the back of his head, but he didn't turn around. He felt bad for losing his temper like he did. At first Rocket didn't think anything of it. Thought he'd just thrown a little tantrum, but when he saw all the scratches and bite marks on Drax, tasted the blood in his mouth, and even noticing how much of the blood had gotten on him. Rocket felt even worse about it. They had gone to the river together to wash up, walked back to the cave naked and side by side, and sat in silence for a long time. It wasn't until Rocket set up the mock clothing line and built the fire, that Drax had opened back up to him.

Drax had been really good to Rocket this whole mission, despite the fact that Rocket was responsible for the shuttle crashing. Drax had said nothing negative to him about it. He'd even protected him during the crash. It was totally unfair for Rocket to react that way. Maybe it was because he was stressed, or perhaps he was hungry, maybe tired. No matter how many excuse Rocket tried to come up with it didn't take away the fact that he acted like an idiot. Rocket had felt so bad, that he didn't even point out that Drax only manage to catch two fish. Instead he offered to cook them with the herbs and mushrooms he found.

Drax was worried that Rocket might think he was staring at him. It would be an embarrassing feeling if Rocket thought that Drax was checking out his naked form. It hadn't been known to Drax, until the little raccoonoid washed his jumpsuit in the river, that he did not wear under garments. Now here Drax sat covered from prying eyes by his under garments. _While Rocket is forced to cook dinner naked...just like the women from his planet,_ Drax thought, but that was also something he would never tell Rocket.

The real reason his eyes were locked on Rocket was because he was studying him while descaled and gutted the fish with the dagger that he'd let Rocket use. It looked more like a sword in his small hands. Cooking was just another amazing skill the little raccoonoid had mastered. Everything he did was done with amazing precision. Right down to stuffing the strange leaves and mushrooms, Rocket had found, inside the fish. Then like a seamstress, he wove a thin stick along the opening of the fish to help keep it sealed while it cooked. _Rocket was much more careful in day to day ventures, then on the battlefield,_ Drax noticed, watching as he daintily lay the fish across the smoldering wood. The smell was already welcoming to his empty stomach. Drax hadn't known just how hungry he really was until he smelled the fish cooking. Again a twinge of jealousy washed over him, Drax wished he could cook food for his friends. The feeling of worthlessness was washing over him once again.

Rocket couldn't take the gaze any longer, he had to do something, he opened his mouth to tell the giant imbecile off and... "I'm sorry about earlier." Was all that came out, much to his surprise.

Drax was stunned into silence at first and then smiled. "You do not have to be, it was a glorious fight that I was honored to lose. I will be honest in saying, I mistook your stature for weakness and that was my failing."

Rocket's mouth hung open, one contemplating eyebrow raised. "I...don't know how to respond to that buddy." Was all he could muster.

"Then say nothing and let us move on from this uncomfortable silence." Drax nodded slowly, hoping to abolish the awkward feeling that lingered in the cave.

Rocket smirked rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks, I would like that."

"I am glad we are on speaking terms again, because I want to tell you that your food smells delicious and I cannot wait to eat it." Drax had to swallow down a heavy rush of saliva.

"Oh that, that's nothing if or when we get back to the Milano, remind me and I'll make you some of the best food you've ever eaten." Rocket chuckled, sitting down on the floor leaning back against a stalagmite pulling out his pipe pouch.

"You enjoy cooking?" Drax asked looking out the mouth of the cave at rain coming down.

"I sure do, I love it in fact. I find it relaxes me when I'm stressed." Rocket nodded slowly putting the stem of his pipe in his mouth.

Drax smiled warmly. "My wife Hovat loved to cook too. Seeing her naked, beautiful figure gliding around the kitchen as she performed magic with the dishes she prepared always left me speechless."

Rocket cough out hard and stared at Drax, before starting a slow rolling laugh. Drax's smiled faded as he turned to look at the cackling vermin. The rage was rearing its ugly head once more.

"Why are you laughing?" Drax voice was calm and even, despite the a torrent swirling inside of him.

"Because I've never heard you talk like this before. I like it, speaking from your heart and stuff. That's what true warriors are made of, bud. Remember that." Rocket smiled up at his friend.

"Oh." Was all Drax could say, feeling sheepish for overreacting so harshly.

Rocket took a long drag off of his pipe, as he pushed himself up from the floor. He hummed a soft little tune, it was the same one that he hummed earlier in the day. Drax had recognized it easily. Deftly as he had done before Rocket reached in the fire and rolled the fish over on top the smoldering wood. The outside of the fish was black and crispy. Drax had expected to smell to be a harsh burnt smell, that was usually associated with that dark color of burnt food. Instead it had a woody, a nutty smell. Drax winced when he felt his stomach roll hungrily.

"So your wife use to cook naked huh?" Rocket broke from his humming to ask, a slow rolling plume of smoke flowing from his lip.

"Yes, many women from my world use to do it. It kept their clothes from catching on fire near the open flames." Drax swallowed hard as he waited for the vulgar comment, or snide remark that was impending.

"That's funny, I do the same thing. Cook naked I mean. One time I caught myself on fire, granted I was doing something stupid, but it scared the crap out of me. So I figured since I already have all this fur, and my beautiful flowing tail being a fire hazard, why risk more fire damage by wearing clothes." Rocket said brazenly unashamed.

"Even when we are on the Milano?" Drax asked suspiciously.

Rocket tapped his pipe out and returned it to it's pouch. "You guys didn't know? I'm completely amazed that Pete didn't tell you guys, especially after he caught me doing it."

"He told us nothing about it." Drax was starting to feel worried about what else Quill had not been telling the rest of the Guardians.

Rocket scooted closer to the fire. With a fearless tact, he plucked one of the sticks out from the flames and blew it out, before handing it to Drax. Drax held the stick firmly in his fingers, surprised to find that the wood wasn't warm at all. It confused him on how this was possible. When he looked at Rocket, he noticed that his friend had already started eating his fish.

"Be careful." Rocket said with a mouthful of fish before he swallowed. "There might still be tiny bones in the fish. I tried to remove them all, but I don't have the right equipment to do it perfectly."

Drax nodded gratefully for the warning, before he bit down on the fish. The skin was charred and crispy, the meat was tender and juicy. There was a sweet note that Drax couldn't place and he finished by nibbling on a meaty mushroom. Never had he eaten anything so simple and spectacular before. Rocket's cooking prowess might even match his wife Hovat's. Which was another thing he would not divulge the little chef. They ate in silence, not that Rocket minded. To him that just meant his food was good.

Before Drax knew it, he had eaten everything but the stick. If there had been bones in the fish, he had not notice. His stomach was full, but he still craved more. The taste was secretly driving him mad. When he looked over at Rocket, he saw that he was finishing his last few bites. Disappointingly Drax slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"Was it good?" Rocket asked still smacking away at what was left of his food.

"There are no words in common language or even my peoples language, that could describe how delicious that was." Drax's eyes grew seriously. "You must make this meal for me again. In truth I wish this meal to be cook for every one of my meals."

"Easy buddy, you're getting that crazy look in your eyes." Rocket finished his fish and tossed the stick back into the fire. "But I promise, I'll make this for you anytime you want, just ask."

"Sincerely I thank you." Drax watched as Rocket got up from the floor and paced over to the mouth of the face. "I get the feeling you are not as glib as you pretend to be."

Rocket caught the rain in his hands so he could wash his face and hands. "Oh make no mistake buddy 'ol pal. I am very glib, but I also have a heart of gold."

Drax gave a hearty laugh. "That you do my friend, that you do."

"Yeah I consider myself a giver. In fact if you want you, you can watch me cook sometime." A smirk came to his muzzle. "It will be like dinner and a movie."

With that Rocket gyrated and thrust his hip in a perverse manner, making his 'bits dance' as he liked to joke about with Quill from time to time. Drax gasped and covered his face as if to flail away.

"Cease your craven hip thrusting display or else you put an eye out." Drax could feel his cheeks flushing red.

Rocket cackled loudly and he flopped down on the hard stone floor a few feet away from the fire. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry, I just thought you might like the show as well. My mistake."

"It is quite alright, I wish I was better at getting humor of this type." Drax slid down to lay on the cold floor.

"You'll learn someday, don't beat yourself up over it too much." Rocket stretched sharply and curled up into himself.

"Why would I beat myself up? There are so many out there in the galaxy that wish to do it themselves." Drax said stone faced.

"No man, I didn't mean it like that I meant...never mind I'm too tired for this crap right now." Rocket groaned, burying his face in his arm.

"Rocket?" Drax asked quietly.

"What is it?" A frustrated mumble coming from Rocket.

"I got you." Drax chuckled quietly, Rocket joined him a second later.

The cave remained quietly for a long time. The only sounds that could be heard was the breeze whistling in, the rain falling outside, and the cracking and popping of the fireplace. It lulled them both into a deep exhausted sleep.

Chapter III

I Go Walking After Midnight.

_Why is it so cold?_ Darkness was all around him. Pain shrouding him that rolled throughout his body. _Why does it hurt so badly?_ It sounded like there were chains rattling in the distance. It felt as if there was a weight resting on his chest. Heavy so heavy, no matter how hard he moved and pushed he just couldn't seem to get out from under the weight. _Why was it so flarking cold?_

"...no..." A voice split the darkness, Rocket opened his yes and stared at the ceiling.

Every muscle in his body was tense and vibrated with pain, as he sat up. The heavy trembles, bought on by the cold rolled through his muscles, forcing them to hurt more. His teeth chattered uncontrollably. _Why was it so flarking cold?_ Echoed through his mind, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

The fire had gone out, leaving no defense against the cold night breeze that kept rushing into the cave and getting trapped inside. Rocket pushed himself up off the floor, feeling his bones creak. _They always seemed to hurt more when it rained_, he thought. Just another side effect of the genetic tampering he went through. _Chains?_ Rocket was trying to piece together everything from his dream, _had been the rain_, he thought. _Yeah, that's what it was. _Rocket pursed his lips tightly across his teeth. Then that would mean that the voice he heard must have belonged to...

"...no...I...do...not..." Drax grumbled softly, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest as he lay on his side.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about?_ Rocket thought as he limped over to his jumpsuit, that was still hanging on the make shift clothing line. He ran his fingers along the stiff fabric. _Wet or just cold,_ he asked himself. Not really caring about the answer, since he was just going to put it on anyway. It was cold against his body, even with his fur. Instead of helping against the cold, it only made him tremble more. But once it was on, it started warming up rather quickly.

"...I can't...don't..." Drax mumbled, it sounding more like whimper.

Rocket looked over at the huge lump of a man laying on the cold floor. He could see that Drax was struggling to sleep. His huge frame was trembling against the cold. Rocket thought about waking him up, but decided that it might be nicer to wake up to a warm fire. Rocket tiptoed around the smoldering wood in the fire pit that he had made the day before. He retrieved his pipe pouch, tucking it into his thigh pocket.

Then there was a boom over head. The sound had been barely louder than the rain, but Rocket's keen ears picked up on it. They twitched and searched like radar dishes trying to hear the sound once again. _Had I imagined it?_ Rocket thought, as he leaned out of the cave mouth. That was when he saw the light in the distance, coming from the direction of their derelict shuttle craft.

Out of habit, Rocket crouched down to avoid being seen. His mind yelling at him, _you idiot what if its a rescue party?_ Rocket stood looking at the lights from the ship then back to Drax on the floor. He contemplated waking him up._ No, don't do that you pansy, what if it's the Kree? Gather some details and then come back. You'll be able to sneak in and out without being detected._ Then it was decided, that he would go it alone. If it was a rescue vehicle, then he could just come back and get Drax. _And if was the Kree. _His mind chimed in. Then he could just slip away and head back to the cave unnoticed. Rocket kicked the makeshift rope ladder over the ledge as it unfurled.

As he was preparing to climb down the rope ladder, Drax whimpered again. "...do not...go..."

The fur on the back of his neck bristled, _had he been awake this whole time?_ Rocket looked closely at the sleeping hulk, waiting for him to say something else. But nothing came, he was still sleeping like a baby. _A baby with nightmares apparently._ Rocket chided the big galoot and then descended the ladder. As soon as he hit the grass, he crouched down making himself smaller. His mind putting together a plan of action. Luckily the heavy rain would give him extra camouflage, and cover up the sounds of his footfall.

_Head through the woods, use the trees as cover. When in the open, compact is the name of the game. Hide in the bushes when it's necessary to remain undetected. The two most important parts. The first and most important; do not engage the Kree in combat unless there was no other choice. The second; if it's a rescue team, come out slowly with my hands up to avoid friendly fire. _That one he had first hand knowledge about.

It sounded like a fine plan, but more to the point; it was the only one he had. Quickly he headed off through the forest. Masterfully his feet moved under him, keeping him low and compact. Barely making any noise. The noises he did make were covered up by the rain, drumming on the leaves and grass. He kept his chest muscles tight to control his breathing. It was difficult due to the increased amount of smoking he'd been doing lately, but he would maintain. The shadows of the tree passed by him, offering him camouflage. Rocket's mind was alert as if he were channeling his ancient 'ancestors'. _Thirty-five minutes to the crash site_, his mind whispered.

The thirty-five minutes seemed to breeze by. It helped that Rocket had kept up a brisk pace. Once he reached the site, he took refuge in a large bush, looking out through the leaves. _Please be a rescue team,_ he thought, no...he prayed. Now, he would never admit to being afraid, only a fool was never afraid. But the thought of fighting off a group of Kree soldiers unarmed and alone was terrifying.

Rocket's hope drained from his body as he saw three Kree, milling around the hatch of the courier shuttle. Although Rocket shouldn't have been surprised, he had a fifty-fifty shot of it being Kree. With odds like those, he was guaranteed to lose. That's why he never gambled, unless the odds were stacked in his favor.

_So they're only three of them,_ Rocket thought. If he went back to the cave to get Drax, they could take out the three Kree and steal their ship. Then they wouldn't be stranded anymore. Rocket's plan had met with a severe hitch however. Another Kree soldier stepped out of the shuttle. This one was armed with a Quantum hammer, the mark of a Kree Accuser. _Flark me, an Accuser, here? _Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

Everyone knows that a Kree Accuser is a gained rank for those who are the best of the best. A god among men, or women so to speak. They are worth more than a hundred other Kree soldiers. Rocket had only faced down one in his whole life, Ronin the Accuser. And that was with the help of the rest of the Guardians, and an Infinity Stone. Rocket hushed his mind when he saw that the Accuser was preparing to speak.

"The medicine is not on board the shuttle, they must have survived. Fan out and find them!" The Accuser's voice rumbled, cutting through the sound of waterfall, the rushing river, and the rain.

"Accuser, why is this medicine so important?" One of the Kree lackeys asked.

The Kree Accuser turned to face his lackey, in quick wide arch he swung his hammer down upon the unsuspecting Kree soldier's head. The blow had been so solid that it imploded his head into the helmet that he was wore. The body stood motionless for a second, before crumpling face first, or _faceless first_ into in the water.

The Accuser panned around to his other two Kree stooges. "I was ordered to retrieve the medication and return it to Hala, not ask questions. Thus you are ordered to find the medicine and bring it back to me, not ask question. Have I made myself clear?"

The two other Kree soldiers nodded at the same time and started moving away from the crash site. The Accuser was walked straight towards Rocket. That was the telling sign for raccoonoid to know that he was overstaying his welcome. _Go back to the cave and work on a new plan of attack. _Rocket's mind called out to him.

Rocket retreated from the bushes, keeping an eye in the direction of the Accuser. Drawing attention to himself was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Rocket felt something snag his foot, sending him toppling face first into the mud. He thrashed around as quietly as he could, trying to regain his footing. Furiously he tried to wipe the mud out his eyes with the back of his arms, trying to get his vision back. Then he was weightless, the feeling of his jumpsuit growing tighter across his throat and and chest. When he finally did get his eyes clear, he was looking face to face with another Kree soldier. Rocket's gut wrenched as he realized the flaw in his original plan. Kree always have someone walking the perimeter. _Four soldiers and one Accuser, stupid stupid stupid! _Rocket's frustration rumbled through his brain.

"Accuser, I have found something!" The Kree soldier held Rocket in the air, suspended by his jumpsuit.

The Accuser stalked around the line of bushes. His footfall practically rumbled the earth. Even by Rocket's standard the Accuser was huge. His short stocky build was astounding wide. Muscles rippling underneath his black and silver armor. Dark purple eyes glittered from under his hood. They reflected in the lights coming from the ship.

The Accuser's voice was deep and rumbled with a 'holier-than-thou' tone. "What have we here? The vermin Rocket Raccoon. I would be honored to meet you, if stories of your legacy were so greatly exaggerated."

"Well you know what they say? Don't believe everything you hear." Rocket chocked and struggled against the feeling of his collar digging into his throat.

"Who says such things?" The Accuser cocked his head, studying Rocket closely.

Rocket's face bent in a frustrating confusion, before he started chuckling. "Are you serious? It's a figure of speech, guy. Man good thing you Kree Accusers are known for their physical strength. Because you guys are dumb as flark."

The Accuser stared straight face for a long moment, before a smile moved across his black lips. "I see, you were making a joke." A slow rolling laugh moved through him.

"Yeah a joke. Now you're getting it." Rocket joined the Accuser in a laugh.

"Perhaps I can indulge you in a joke. Now what is the term? Ah yes, stop me if you heard this one..." The Accuser reached out, taking one of Rocket's hand in his massive mitts and snapped Rocket's middle finger.

Rocket howled and jerked around in the Kree soldier's hand, his howling slowly rumbled into a laughter. "Oh...ho ho oh...that's pretty flarking funny, the only thing that's funnier is your face." Rocket knew that it was a terrible comeback, but with sharp sting running through the entire length of his arm, it was throbbing and pulsing making it hurt more.

"If you liked that one, you are going to love this one." The Accuser took a step back. "Tie him to the tree."

Without hesitation the Kree soldier that was holding him, wrapped his fingers around Rocket's throat cutting off his airway. Another Kree lackey stepped up from the shadows, tearing Rocket's jumpsuit clean off of his tiny body. The hard jerking of the strong fabric pinched and tore at Rocket, he could feel clumps of fur being ripped out. When he tried to scream or fight, he couldn't even draw breath.

The Kree solider that was holding him around the throat slammed his back hard against a tree. So hard that Rocket's head stuck against the bark, sending a white flash into his vision. The third and final Kree lackey moved up to strap energy bindings across Rocket's chest, and biceps. Then he wrapped it around the tree itself, pinning him in place. The first Kree released his throat. Rocket gasped for air, trying to pull in as much oxygen as he could into his body. The belt across his chest was forcing his breathing to be shallow. _Classic torture maneuver,_ Rocket thought trying to reserve all the oxygen he could.

"Now I have another joke for you, vermin. This one is slow to reach the punchline, I hope you do not mind." The Accuser's deep voice rumbled through Rocket's mind.

"I sure as shit hope, it's funnier than the last one." Rocket spit out, the humor in his voice was more anger than anything else.

The Accuser reached down to change the setting on the control pad for the energy binders. Rocket could feel an electric current pulsing through him. It sent out sharp pains through his body, much like being poked with a million pins. Rocket grimaced each time the pain piqued. It wasn't until he quieted his mind and focused. He realized that the pain was coming from every drop of rain that hit him. _Clever,_ Rocket winced again and again with each drop. Rocket tried to slow his breathing, which was difficult because of the chest restraint. He was trying to steel himself against the stinging.

The Accuser knelt down so he could be eye to eye with Rocket. "Now my furry friend, is that not a funny joke?"

"I've heard better?" Rocket spit into the Accuser's eye, before starting to cackle maniacally despite the pain.

The Accuser brought his hand around hard, slapping Rocket across his muzzle. The hit had come so hard and fast that it rattled Rocket's teeth and bounced his brain around in his skull. Rocket head was spinning. He gritted his teeth trying to overcome the throbbing in his cheek and gums. Again Rocket spit, blood soaking into the Accuser ridiculous skirt.

Rocket looked up at the Accuser through his blurry brown eyes. "Oh sorry, it looks like I ruined your Prom dress."

"Another Joke! The time for comedy are over, rodent! Tell me where the medicine is now and I may spare you!" The Accuser's voice cut through all other sound around them.

"Oh is that all you wanted. Pfff, why didn't you just say so before. I put it..." The Accuser leaned in closer. "Up your mom's butt."

"Very well. I tried to be patient with you." The Accuser grunted and smiled a hollow smile.

The Accuser rose up once again, towering over Rocket. He angled his hammer closer to the energy binders. Rocket watched as the Quantum hammer started to absorb the electric power from the belt, causing the hammer head to glow with a cold blue electric light.

"I hope you are ready for this punchline." The Accuser spoke through his blackened smile.

The Accuser touched the hammer to one of Rocket's metal fixture on his chest. It sent a bolt of energy barreling through his body. Rumbling through his bones and through his nerve endings. The pain had been white hot and burned ever inch of his insides. It felt as if his blood was going to start boiling, or if his organs were going to tear through the skin. Never had Rocket experience physical pain that terrible before. When the pain subsided, Rocket was still screaming. Everything inside of him hurt, he could no longer feel the puny pangs of the electric pricks from the energy bindings. They seemed inconsequential to the true pain incarnate of the Accusers hammer.

"Do you have any more jokes?" The Accuser asked, his smile was cruel and empty.

For the first time in his life, Rocket understood what true fear was.

Chapter IV

Holding Out For A Hero

A scream?! Drax was sure he heard it. He opened his eyes and got up on his feet. Drax couldn't believe how cold it was in the cave, and that was saying something, since his people came from an ice planet. Drax noticed that the embers in the fire pit weren't even glowing anymore, the fire must have gone out sometime ago. More curious, the rope ladder had been lowered. Drax turned and looked around the cave. Rocket was not there either, he must have gone into the woods to use the bathroom.

Drax gazed over the edge expecting to his his companion down below. That was when he saw the lights through the trees and the rain. They were coming from the crash site. _Maybe help has arrived and Rocket went out to meet them?_ Drax considered. Then he remember the scream that ripped through his dream. _It could have also been just a dream._ Drax thought for a long moment and decided that it was worth checking out.

Quickly he snatched his pants from clothing line, pulling them on. Latching the belt at his waist. A chill running through him because of how cold the pants had been. He stepped down into his boots hard, not too concerned about fitting them on perfectly. In the same motion, he knelt down and strapped his twin dagger sheaths onto his boots. For a moment he thought to bring the ice chest with the medicine inside along. There was no guarantee that those lights belonged to a rescue vessel. To play it safe he was going to leave the chest behind. If in fact it was a rescue vessel, there would be no harm in returning to claim it at a later time.

Drax started down the rope ladder. Jumping down once he had made it halfway down the ladder. The mud and grass, squished under his feet. Drax headed off abashedly towards the lights. _It was still pitch dark out,_ Drax noticed. _That would be good for my stealthy approach._ That was how he would be able to scope out what was going on before acting upon it. If it was a rescue vessel, he would just come out. But if they were foes, heavens help them if they harmed his friend.

The night breeze felt good against his body, pulling him back to the days when he was younger. Roaming his home planet, hunting through the ice and snow. Just he and his war brotherhood. If it were an animal then they would take it down and it would be honorable. It would feed the families that could not hunt for themselves. If it were a foe and his brotherhood managed to eradicate it. It too would be an honorable deed, for they were protecting those that could not protect themselves. Drax smiled widely as he dashed through and around the trees. Secretly he hoped that the lights belong to the enemies, but with the idea of his friend being captured or injured, put a fear into him. One that he had only known one other time.

_Don't go,_ he had told her. Havot just smiled and touched his cheek. W_e will be fine my love, we are only going to shops._ Drax had known full well that they should be okay. The shops were not even an hour away from their home. Besides his wife and daughter always traveled to the shop together, this day should be no different. But Drax had a feeling deep in his gut that something terrible would happen. Maybe he should had urged them not to go more firmly. Maybe it would have changed something, everything. But when he heard the explosions, it had been too late.

Drax raced after them, he could not remember if he had been screaming their names or not. But he did remember finding their crumpled and torched bodies along the road. He could remember clutching them to his chest and weeping, but after that...after he had seen the Kree butchers that were responsible for his family. That had been the last thing he remembered, until he woke up in that ice cave.

Every inch of him had be damaged and scarred, but that was not what frightened him. What frightened him the most was his reflection in the icy walls. Covered from head to toe in blood and gore, clutching two long shards of metal that dripped with the same blood that covered his body. When he opened his hands and the two metal pieces tumbled down to clank against the ice on the floor. There were giant gashes on both of his hands. The metal pieces, he had held them so tightly that they'd cut into his hands. _What had happened?_ He wondered, but all he could remember was that his wife and daughter were gone now, and the Kree were to blame.

Drax stopped hard and put his hands against a tree, fighting to regain control of his thoughts. Now was not the time to lose himself in memories of the past. His little friend may be in trouble, hurt or even dead. Either way there may be foes in desperate need of vengeance wrought upon them. The memories of his past will have to wait.

When he looked up he noticed that he was much closer to the crash site than he had predicted. Quickly he ducked behind a large tree, sitting down on his heels. Cursing himself quietly for not being more aware of his surrounding. That was when he saw a blue glowing ring wrapped around a tree, more then fifty feet away. It was still difficult to make it out in the dark, he would have to attempt to get closer. Keeping low and out of sight, he moved between the trees, sleek and agile. Much as he imagined Gamora would do. The rain did well to cover up his footfall as well as his breathing.

When he had finally gotten close enough to see what the ring was. His stomach twisted, catching his breath in this throat. He could see two Kree, pacing around his friend, who had him strapped helplessly to a tree. What condition his friend was in, was still a mystery, the rain had prevented him from being able to see. Drax knew he would have to be cautious, for if he alerted the Kree scum to his presence, then they may just kill the raccoonoid.

Drax took one more look around the battlefield. This time he could see that one of the Kree was holding a Quantum hammer. Drax instantly knew what that meant, an Accuser. A difficult enemy to attack in the open, but if he could manage to catch the Accuser off guard, he would stand a better chance of defeating him. Just then Drax heard a snap coming from his right. Quickly he rolled back into a crouching position. His icy eyes searching the darkness. He could see another Kree soldier moving around in the trees. This one was armed with a blaster rifle. Deadly at a distance, but Drax had no intentions of staying at a distance.

Drax slowly drew one of his daggers. A memory flashed through his head of the day when he had forged his daggers, using the two shards of metal that he had woken with, after his wife and daughter had died. The ones that had been covered in blood. They would have made formidable weapons, for they had already tasted blood and they still hungered for it. Now they were hungry again. Drax wanted to keep his other hand free to grapple the Kree, if he tried to escape. He knew he had to be silent and deadly as a frozen night. Drax lungs breathed in the icy winds all around him. His body thumping with the pounding of his heart. An animal instinct was coming alive within him now. Drax would be faster, deadlier, and undetectable. The soldier had unknowingly taken his last step. Through the dark he move like a jungle cat on the prowl. The rain making him invisible to both sight and sound. The distance closing. And then the kill...

_Don't let him scream!_ His inner animal howled. Drax wrapped his left hand tightly around the Kree's mouth, pinching his nose with his thumb. _Don't let him make a sound!_ The animal growled deeply in his heart. Drax brought his dagger down upon the Kree's hand, severing it cleanly away. The blaster rifle falling to the ground. The guard writhed and struggled to scream, but his breath was pinched off. _Make him bleed!_ The animal hissed into his ear. Drax brought his blade back and hammered it into the Kree's side, just under his ribcage repeatedly. One...two...three...Faster! The animal ordered and Drax followed it. Soon he lost count of how many stabs, but when the beast within him was sated, Drax took his blade back and tossed the body into the bushes to hide it.

_Hide!_ The beast whispered and Drax crouched down disappearing into the shadows of a tree. _Away in the distance!_ The voice whispered to him. Drax could see another Kree soldiers armor glinting in the lights from the ship. He was foolishly walking by the edge of the cliff. A smile moved to Drax's lips. Through the dark, he was on the move again keeping low, but keeping pace as well. The thundering of his heartbeat in his ear forcing him to move along with the tempo. Through the trees he glided closing the distance. _Silence him!_ Hissed the inner animal and he did just that.

In a gliding motion Drax caught the Kree's arm, spinning him around. The flash of the blade went almost unnoticed. So unnoticed that the Kree opened his mouth to sound the alarm, but all that bubbled out was dark blood. Desperately the Kree clawed at his throat, only to feel his fingers sink into the deep gash that was there. Drax was still in full when he came around, adding a heavy boot into the back of the Kree, sending him flying over a cliff into the waiting darkness below. Drax knew the next order, before the beast had a chance to whisper it. He sought refuge in the shadow of a tree.

_Two more!_ The whisper came again, like a soft breeze against his mind. Drax was all too aware that one of the two was the Accuser. He would have to summon all of his killer instinct to take down the hulk of a man. To defeat him would come with great honor. But not nearly as great as rescuing his friend. Drax moved through the darkness low and slinking. He wanted another look at his friend as well as his foes. He would need to reflect upon just how to separate the Kree soldier from the Accuser. The task was certainly a difficult one. _Falling!_ Said the animal within, Drax didn't understand what it was saying to him. _Falling!_ it growled this time more urgently.

Drax stopped and crouched down, leaning back on his heels. Why could he not understand what the beast was telling him? Drax needed to concentrate, he needed to clear his mind. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. He waited and listened, the sound of his heart pounding quieted. The sound of the rain falling dwindled. Just when he thought that the answers were coming to him, something was there blocking them out. The noise from the waterfall was too loud. It was preventing the answers from getting to him. _Falling!_ The voice whispered and then Drax understood. The waterfall was where the beast wanted him to go. It would cover up any sound he made, which would be perfect. The Accuser wouldn't be able to hear a thing. Then Drax could lay another trap for him.

Drax breathed out slowly and opened his eyes. He started to move towards the river in a diagonal fashion. Again he kept low to the ground, as to stay out of sight. He neared his destination, he picked up a large rock tossing it into the river behind him. Then he disappeared through the rushing water of the waterfall. There he would wait.

The rock hit the water with a splash. It had been loud enough to gain the attention of the Accuser. He rose up from the rock that he was sitting on, looking in the direction of the waterfall. The other Kree soldier looked at him warily, waiting for the inevitable command that was coming. The Accuser said nothing, he just raised his hammer and motioned with it, for the soldier to investigate what had made the sound. The Kree soldier raised his blaster rifle and started up along the bank of the river.

Drax stood stone still, clutching his daggers at the ready. The freezing water pouring over his skin, chilling his inner core, Calming him for the upcoming slaughter. His icy blue eyes followed the helpless victim that was growing closer and closer. Then as he had predicted, the Kree soldier turned his back to him to shout his findings back to his master.

_End him!_ The animal's warm words were so soft that they sent a chill down Drax's spine. Drax moved through the curtain of water slowly, like a crocodile would. Both blades found their marks easily. Tearing into the Kree, like the teeth of a wolf. One tearing into the Kree's chest, the other digging deeply into his throat. Drax pulled him back through the waterfall and propped him against the smooth rock wall. The bait had been set and all he had to do now was wait. _Soon!_ The animal whispered sweetly.

The Accuser walked around the tree, that Rocket was still restrained to. It had not been that long since his underling had went to see what had made the noise. The waterfall was only a few feet away, there was no reason, it should have taking that fool this long. The Accuser rumbled as he started up along the river, his eyes keen, taking in his surrounding. With the noise from the river, the waterfall, and the rain it would be impossible to hear someone approaching. He readied his hammer in the event he had to defend himself.

Drax saw him through the falling water. His heart pounding once again, his breath coming in cold waves into his lungs. The animal inside yelling for him to wait, Drax wanting to spring, he wanted to end this Accuser's life. Thoughts of his friend suffering the same fate that his wife and daughter had, were feeding the rage inside of him. His daggers had never been hungrier, craving the fall, craving the blood. _Now!_ The minimalistic voice lovingly whispered.

Drax pushed off the wall with his strong legs, his huge frame launching into the air and through the waterfall. His daggers lashing around in a blinding flurry. The Accuser stumbles back in surprise trying to cover up against the onslaught of slashes. Small slits opening up on his arms and hands sending sprays of blood every which way.

Drax pushed his attack moving in closely. The Accuser's timing was perfect, he spun on his heels swinging the hammer out hard. It smashed into Drax's midsection, sending him flailing into the wall of the cliff. One of his daggers falling from his hand into the water, but the other one was was ready for another taste. The weight of the hammer had thrown the Accuser off balance, leaving him vulnerable. Drax howled, with the need to end this foe's life. The blade sunk easily into the soft meat of the Accuser's side.

The Accuser didn't make a sound. He released his hammer and bought an elbow down against the back of Drax's skull. A white flash filling his vision as he stammered away. The Accuser brought a heavy fist down catching Drax in the side of his head. Drax rolled hard from the force of the punch and fell back into the icy water of the river. _Get up!_ The voice urged him. Drax stammered back, forcing himself up on his feet. The Accuser was coming, his footfall was heavy and purposeful. Drax dagger still lodged in his side. Pain did not seemed to entice his enemy and that drove Drax deeper into his frenzy.

Drax yelled his battle cry, launching himself once again at the statuesque Accuser. Drax lead with a firm punch, only to feel the Accuser's giant hand close around his much smaller fist, squeezing it and grinding the bones against each other. Drax did not let up his assault, he swung his free hand around and slapped the hilt of his dagger, forcing the blade deeper into the Accuser's side. Then he did it again, this time the Accuser was ready. He locked his arm around Drax's pinning him helplessly. The Accuser nodded firmly, cracking his much thicker skull against Drax's. The white flash was brighter than before, flashing behind his eyes and lasted longer.

The pain in his skull nearly forcing him to black out. _Don't give in!_ The beast's voice echoed in his head. Drax was blinking the white light from his eyes. _Your friend needs your help!_ The animal urged louder into his mind. _Revenge!_ The rage started swelling up inside of him again, driving back the Accuser with new found strength. His arms were still pinned, still helpless, how was he going to free himself.

_Bite down!_ The beast called to him. Drax followed orders. He lurched forward, biting down on the Kree Accuser's windpipe and pulled sharply. Blood poured over Drax's face and down his front. His teeth tore into the weak flesh easily, clamping down on the esophagus and ripping it free.

The Accuser's grip loosened, as he was fighting to breath, his eyes wide with an unknown terror he was feeling. His lips moving as if he were trying to say something. _Trophy!_ The voice's whimsical tone was sweet in his mind once more. Drax stepped forward and pulled his dagger from where it was embedded in the Accuser's side before shoving him down to his knees. Slowly he started to saw through the back of the Accuser's neck, wanting him to feel all the pain, before he died. _The was only draw back,_ Drax's mused. _Without his wind pipe, I don't get to hear the bastard scream. _The animal within him cackled. Once the Accuser's head was from his body, Drax simply kicked the body over and knelt down to claim the head.

_You did good!_ The animal whispered lovingly into his mind and then Drax was free of it. The fight had been so intense that he had not even noticed, that the sun must have been creeping into the sky. In his hands was an honorable trophy, the head of an Accuser that had captured.._.Rocket! _Drax remembered as he dropped the head onto the ground and rushed to his friend's side.

Rocket still hung from the tree limply. The energy bindings popping and fizzing from the sound of rain hitting it. Quickly Drax used his dagger to stab and pry the energy binding's control box off. Once it shut down, Rocket slipped limply from the tree and Drax caught him gently over one large forearm before he could hit the ground. Rocket stirred weakly, just enough so Drax knew he was alive. His breathing was shallow and he looked very beat up. But Drax knew that Rocket was going to live. _Once we are loaded up and away from this planet, I will be able to take care of him. _Drax thought to himself as he pet the raccoonoid's head gently.

The large man cradled Rocket's small body in one arm. He had carried him, everywhere he went. Drax had recovered his lost dagger from the river bed. Rocket's pipe pouch from the pocket of his torn jumpsuit. The medicine from the cave. All of it had been easy to do even while he carried Rocket.

While Drax approached the Kree warship, he retrieved the Quantum hammer and the head of the Accuser. Once he was on board the ship, he made sure to secure them and the medicine. Before he went to cockpit. Drax knew very little about flying ships, but what he did understand was the Kree language. At least well enough to program in flight coordinates and faster than light protocol. The ship would practically fly itself once they were in space. Unless they entered into combat again, which did not seem very likely. The warship took off from the mud and sped away from the planet, cutting through the thick sheets of rain that was falling. Then threw the heavy cloud layer. Soon they in the blackness of space and on their way to deliver the medicine to Xarth Three.

Chapter V

Lean on Me

Drax stood up from the cockpit seat still carrying the limp, sleeping body of his friend in his arms. They moved through the ship easily enough, although Drax noticed that it was not as comfortable or homy as other vessels he had been on. Rocket had stirred a couple of times, but never really woke up. It was not surprising, the fact of the matter was the tortures he had endured would have killed a lesser man. That was one of the reason why Drax did not want to just set him down. Hopefully the warmth of his body would keep the raccoonoid naked form warm.

Finally Drax had found the sick bay, if it could even be referred to as that. It was a very narrow room, one wall had been filled with cabinets, that held numerous important medical supplies. The other wall had a metal shelf with a rubber pad on it, that acted as a bed. A sink with a few shelves stocked miscellaneous clothing and bedding. Hanging on the wall at the opposite side of the room from the door was a mobile first aid station bag. It was not much, but it would have to suffice.

Drax lay Rocket's resting figure down on the bed and started to fill the deep sink up with warm water. A chill ran through Rocket forcing him to finally start stirring and eventually wake up. Rocket sat up atop the bed and looked around rubbing his tired eyes. He had slept hard without the comfort of dreams, which sometimes was a blessing. Finally his brown eyes stopped on Drax and then they went wide in terror. It took a moment to register that it was Drax. It was hard to tell because he was covered in long streaks of dried blood.

Drax could read the horror on the small raccoonoid's face. "Is this one of those times when I should say. You should see the other guy."

A smirk pushed it way to his dark lips as he chuckled softly. "So you rescued me huh?" Rocket voice was strained from being choked earlier.

"Indeed." Was all Drax said.

Drax opened the cabinet behind him and fished around for a few items. Gauze bandages, medical tape, antibiotic cream, disinfectant soap, and a thick towel. He lay all the items on the counter in the order he may need them. Before draping the towel on the counter on the other side of the sink. "Thank you Drax." Rocket wasn't sure how he should be acting, it was embarrassing in a way. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you."

"In truth it was quite troubling, but it is over now. I am just happy that you are safe my friend." Drax stated honestly before turning the water off.

_Friend doesn't seem like a strong enough word for what Drax did for me,_ Rocket thought. He had tons of friends, but none of them would willingly take on an Accuser in an attempt to rescue his worthless hide. This was something on a more profound level. Rocket was suddenly pulled out of his thinking, when Drax scooped him up and lowered him down into the sink water. It was an embarrassing concept that he fit so perfectly in the sink, with room to spare.

"Oh...this is it. So warm and soothing. Oh my god I think I've just died and gone to heaven." Rocket writhed in pleasure as the water soaked into his fur.

"Please do not die. I would not be happy about that for more then one reason. Most importantly I just saved you from death and losing you now would make my honorable deed worthless. I have spent the greater part of yesterday feeling worthless and I am tired of it." Drax explained, as he lathered his hands with the antibacterial soap.

"You're not worthless buddy. I mean you saved me. I for one am a huge fan of that skill." Rocket winced as Drax started washing his head, neck, and face.

"I suppose I am good at combat, that is one thing." Drax mused as he moved his hands to scrub under the raccoonoid's armpits and up his arms, being very gentle about washing the hand with the broken finger on it.

"Whoa! Now this is service with a smile." Rocket cheered teasingly. "Don't forget to get my undercarriage."

With that Drax lifted Rocket up out of the sink and slid his massive finger down between Rocket's legs, thoroughly cleaning the whole area front to back, including his luscious tail. Then down both legs, and finishing with the feet. Before returning him to the water. Rocket stared uncomfortably, not so much from the invasion of his privacy, but from the fact that he might have enjoyed it. He couldn't be sure because it had happened and ended so fast. Drax however seemed unfazed by it, he just kept on cleaning. Making sure to get Rocket's back and chest.

"So...that was...um...something huh?" Rocket could feel his cheeks burning up under his fur.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. Not only am I your friend, but I am also your companion in battle." Drax started to explain.

"What the hell does that mean?" Rocket grunted and cocked his head.

"It means that, on my planet if a companion falls in battle. Then it is everyone's duty to help them back on their feet. You are injured, so I must care for your wounds until you are back on your feet." Drax explained, his monotone voice was soothing in an odd way.

"So why the full on rub down?" Rocket was starting feel a bit self-conscious.

" I cannot treat you, if you are filthy, you may get an infection." Drax seemed to be losing his temper, he grabbed an empty beaker from the cabinet, filling it with water and dousing Rocket.

Rocket sputtered and coughed, playfully spitting water into Drax's face. "Well good, I don't want things to be weird between us."

Drax chuckled and whipped his face with the fluffy towel. "I assure you they will not." There was a warm smile linger on Drax's face, as he picked Rocket up and wrapped him in the towel.

Once Rocket was all bundled up comfortably, Drax set him back down on the medical bed. He started right to work on administering first aid to his friend. Cleaning the wound on his forehead with an antibiotic solution. Rocket winced and complained about how it burned. Drax simply blew on it softly as he use to do for his daughter. Then he wrapped it with a bandage, making sure not to get any tape stuck to the fur, which Rocket was grateful for. With the same care as he had shown earlier, Drax tended to other cuts that the racooonoid had sustained. Unfortunately there was one more piece of medical assistance Rocket needed. Drax was hesitant at first.

"My friend." Drax said solemnly. "You may not like what is coming next, but I have to reset your broken finger."

Rocket nodded slowly and grimaced. "This ain't my first rodeo, but try to be gentle okay."

Drax nodded and masterfully broke and reset Rocket's finger so quickly, wrapping his middle and ring finger together tightly with tape. The racoonoid had grunted and whimpered throughout the process, but never really cried out or tried to pull away. The sight had still been enough to bring tears to Drax's eyes. When Rocket relaxed and opened his eyes again, he saw the look on the big man's face, he couldn't help but offer a sympathetic smile.

"You alright Drax?" Rocket's voice was carried a hint of amusement.

"Yes, I just do not like to cause my friends pain." Drax slumped his shoulders, trying to compose himself.

"Oh you're a big softy, aren't you? Just like me. Don't worry about it. I've had lots of broken fingers in my life and this has probably been the first time I ever had it done, where it didn't feel like I was being tortured. You did good, buddy." Rocket reached out and patted Drax huge forearm.

"That does make me feel better, thank you." Drax sighed happily and wiped his eyes, it was plan to see just how tired the man was.

Rocket was simply amazed that the big guy could fix wounds as well as he could make them. In truth Rocket was renowned with the rest of Guardians for being terrible at administering first aid. It hadn't been something that was important to him in the past. If he got hurt, Groot usually fixed him up. If Groot got hurt, his tree friend would just regenerate. But now that he saw Drax in a new light, it made him feel jealous, that a maniac could be so good at fixing injured people. Drax gave Rocket half of a large white pill, and a small pouch of water.

"Take this and try to relax. You must not drink any alcohol after taking this pill." Drax stated before indulging in a water himself.

"Where did you learn how to do medical stuff so well?" Rocket tossed the pill back and drank as much water as it took to get the oversized half a pill down.

"I have sustained many wounds in my lifetime. When I would come home, Hovat would bandage me up. When she died and I was left alone. I had to learn how to take care of myself, so I did not bleed to death." Drax sighed heavily as thoughts of his wife and daughter flooded his mind.

It was plain to see now. Drax had truly loved his wife. Rocket had never bought the whole hunting for vengeance thing, until now. If there was one thing Rocket could understood, it was how it felt to be alone. Tears welled up in his brown eyes as he pulled Drax's large hand in for a hug. Drax looked up, feeling a bit startled.

"I know you're lonely buddy. Trust me, if there is something I know, it's how hard it is to be alone." Rocket released Drax's huge hand and retreated to wipe his eyes.

"I thank you for your concern." Drax smiled back tiredly.

"Lets make a pact. That at anytime we ever start feeling lonely, that you'll can come to me for companionship and I can come to you for companionship. We can just talk, or hang out, or even drink together. I know you like that." The thin smile on Rocket's face never seemed to fade.

"That seems like an adequate exchange, my friend." Drax held his hand out, while Rocket shook on it.

"You lie down and try to get some rest. You will need your full strength for when we reach Xarth Three." Drax ran his fingers along the top of Rocket's still moist head.

Rocket bristled and let the force of Drax petting, push him back against the rubber bed pad. "Alright, sounds good. The first thing I gotta do when we get to Xarth Three is buy some new clothes. There is no way I'm walking around with my dingus hanging out."

"True enough, now get some sleep." Drax chuckled along with Rocket.

Drax dimmed the lights on his way out of the sickbay, leaving Rocket alone to get some rest.

Drax slept soundly sitting in the pilot's seat, his large arms folded across his chest. It had been easy to slip into a deep sleep, once he had a shower, a fresh pair of pants, and a few drinks. Kree may be worthless creatures, but they always stocked the good liquor for their people.

Rocket slowly moved through the ship, looking to find Drax. He hadn't expected to find him sleeping in the cockpit. The big man must have been very tired to fall asleep sitting up. A smile traced across Rocket's dark lips, before he slowly and carefully clambered up the chair to stand on Drax's strong forearms.

Rocket rose up on his tiptoes and kissed the top of Drax's smooth head, before whispering. "Goodnight buddy 'ol pal." Then he laid down and curled into a ball against Drax's chest and drifted into a restful sleep.


End file.
